To whom it was written
by dawn of the dark
Summary: I suck at summaries. Mainly, Harry finds a poem Ginny wrote about him and starts to question his feelings for her. Mainly romance fluff. And some songfics. Yeah...
1. The beginning

The way you stare and look at me  
  
The way I love you, can't you see?  
  
It's the way that we could be.  
  
The way you move, the way you talk.  
  
The way blink, the way you walk.  
  
The way that you just can't see  
  
It's the way we could be  
  
The way you talk to other girls  
  
As I sit and pla y with my curls  
  
The fact that you plainly can't see  
  
It's the way we could be.  
  
The way I wish I could kiss you goodnight  
  
The way I push back these tears I fight  
  
The way you can't tell it's me  
  
It's the way we'll always be.  
  
The way you came back, having fought your fear  
  
The way I feel the trickle of a tear  
  
The way I love you, can't you see  
  
It's the way that we should be.  
  
The way I wish I could tell you  
  
The way you'd laugh, although it's true  
  
The way that I wish you'd look 'round and see  
  
That the one for you is me.  
  
I put down and pen and stare at the poem. It was perfect. Well, almost perfect. The only thing missing was the one to whom it was written to read it, and to pull me into a triumphant kiss as you gently caress my hair. But that's just another of a dream. For a year, now, you've thought that I was over you. How wrong you were. I just learned how to deal with it. It's not like I've never been kissed, but it may as well have been. The first? Neville Longbottom. Wow that one was bad. The only reason I let him kiss me was becuase we were under the mistletoe. I also felt sorry for him. He may not be kissed again by a girl until his late 20's. And the second? Micheal Corner. That one was much better. But then I saw him kiss another girl, a girl who just happens to be connected to you. He kissed Cho Chang when he thought no one was watching. But I was. I went up to him and slapped him across the face. Cho didn't realize who I was. Then, a week later, she yelled at you in that stupid tea shop. She had been dating Micheal all along. During that week that may as well have been eternity, I was waiting for you to see it. To come up to me and ask me to Hogsmeade. But you didn't. So, I went to Hogsmeade with Seamus. He was nice, but not you. It's stupid to dwell over it. That was last year. And I'm sitting here, supposed to be studying for my O.W.L.'s, which are 4 weeks away. But I just can't. Suddenly, my eyelids bein to droop. I look at my watch. 2:55 A.M. I decide to save the studying for tommarow. It is only Divination. I start to get up, but fatigue overwhelms me. I fall asleep at the table, diary and star charts and Potions books still opened on the table. 


	2. Destined to Find

  


.:Destined to Find:.

  
_The one for you is me_   
I read and re-read the poem over and over. Then it clicked.   
  
_Ginny wrote this poem for...me_   
  
If only I would've know. We had been alone so many times the last year. If she had wanted me to kiss her, I would've without a thought.  
I shook my head as if shaking away the thought. She just _couldn't_ be in love with me. It was so wrong.   
  
_Why is it wrong?_   
  
It was that bloody voice again. I heard it all the time. Maybe I am a madman, just like the bloody Daily Prophet wrote. I must have made a mistake. Ginny Weasly. Ron's sister. In love. _With me_. No, no, I must have made a mistake.   
  
_She went out with Micheal Corner_   
  
Yes, that's right.   
  
_But you read it. She never stopped liking you. And Micheal kissed Cho. Ginny Weasly is in love with you Harry Potter_   
  
I banged my head against the wall. "SHE - IS - NOT - BLOODY - IN - LOVE - WITH - ME!"   
"Who isn't in love with you, Harry?" Hermione walked down the steps from the girls dormitories. She looked at the diary on the desk. "Are you keeping a diary, Harry?"   
"It's nothing, Hermione..." she came and grabbed it from the desk. She read over the poem and entry. She looked at me with the infuriated look I saw only once on her face, during our third year when she had punched Malfoy.   
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU'RE READING HER DIARY!" she was quite red in the face. "SHE HAS LIKED YOU FOR SUCH A LONG TIME AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER? BY READING HER DIARY?!?!"   
"Hermione let me, explain..."   
"Yeah, Hermione, let him explain" said Ron who had just come down the steps. "Why are you going through my sister's diary?" He was as mad as I had ever seen him. His eyes burned with a rage that told me he could very easily punch me, or do a spell on me. I unconciously grabbed my wand.   
"She ran out this morning and left this here, and I didn't realize it was her's until just now." I sat down in an armchair in front of the now extinguished fire in which I talked to Sirius 3 times. I wished his head would pop out now and he could tell me what to do. I put my face in my hands and felt Hermione sit next to me.   
"Harry, how could you?" asked Hermione, looking on the verge of tears. Ron was instantly at her side and put an arm around her. That happened alot these days, and it was getting annoying too.   
"I didn't know!" I felt my face getting red, but I didn't care. "Do you think I would've chosen to know someone who I am very close to loves me? And feel like I do? I mean, I'm all shaky and my head hurts and I feel like I'm falling off my broom from 100 miles up! But at the same time, I feel as if I'm floating on a cloud, and all this will go away and there is so much bliss it kills me! Do you think I would've chosen to feel all that?" For some reason, Hermion smiled.   
"Harry, you're in love."   
"How would you know!" she looked up at Ron who looked as if the Hogwarts Express was about to run him over.   
"Harry, I think you're in love with my sister." There it was. That word again. _Love_. I didn't know if I liked it too much. 


	3. Thing's I'll Never Say

Thing's I'll Never Say   
**Note:** Please don't ask why I decided to do a songfic now, because I seriously don't know why. I was listening to this the other day and it just clicked.   
_I'm tugging at my hair   
I'm pulling at my clothes   
I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows._   
  
"He's right over there" I thought. He's working on his homework. I should go over there and talk to him.   
I begin to play with a lock of my hair. I twist it around my finger, as I always do when I'm nervous.   
"Calm down, Ginny, he'll know something's up if you don't." I say to myself, trying to find the courage to stand.   
  
_I'm staring at my feet   
My cheeks are turning red.   
I'm searching for the words inside my head_   
  
I begin to stand up and start walking over to him. I look down at my feet as he turns his head to see who's coming, for if I don't, I know I will be lost for words, the way his brilliant green eyes peirce my heart.   
"Hey Ginny." I feel my entire face turn almost as red as my hair.   
"What's up?" There. I look up. And, just as I knew it, I was completly senseless of everything around me.   
  
_'Cause I'm feeling nervous.   
Trying to be so perfect   
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it   
Yeah_   
  
"Um, Harry, can I talk to you?"   
Why was I trying to make my voice so even? It only made it sound worse.   
"Because you're in love" I tell myself.   
Yeah, that was it.   
  
_If I could say what I wanna say. I'd say I wanna blow you...away   
Be with you every night.   
Am I squeezing you too tight?   
If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down   
On one knee   
Marry me today   
Yes, I'm wishing my life away.   
With these things I'll never say._   
  
If only I could tell him how I really felt.   
Kiss him every night.   
Be held in his arms   
I would see him bend on one knee   
He would marry me   
"Harry, I love you"   
Yeah right, like I would say that.   
  
_It don't do me any good   
It's just a waste of time   
What use is it to you what's on my mind?_   
  
Thinking of what I wish I could say was stupid   
It only wasted precious time as he sits and stares at me with interest.   
If only he knew...   
  
_If it ain't coming out   
We're not going anywhere   
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_   
  
I knew I couldn't do it   
It wouold take me nowhere   
Why couldn't I just tell him?   
  
_'Cause I'm feeling nervous   
Trying to be so perfect.   
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it   
Yeah._   
  
I stood there, so nervous as thoughts of what to say pop into my mind, each crazier than the next.   
I flattened my shirt, trying to make it look better   
"He's worth it" I keep telling myself, though I already know it.   
Yes, he was.   
  
_If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you...away   
Be with you every night.   
Am I squeezing you too tight?   
If I could say what I wanna see   
I wanna see you go down on one knee   
Marry me today   
Yes, I'm wishing my life away   
On these things I'll never say_   
  
I wish I could tell him   
Tell all of it   
Tell how I dream of nights under the stars   
And watching him as he pulls out a diamond ring   
Gets on one knee   
And asks if I would marry him, and I'd hug him, kiss him and cry, saying yes   
I'm wishing away this time with him, I have to say it   
I so wish I could.   
  
_What's wrong   
With my tounge   
These words keep slipping away   
I stutter   
I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say._   
  
What's wrong with me?   
Why can't I just tell him?   
The words never escape my lips, the one I so dearly wish he would kiss   
"H-Harry..."   
I almost fall as I walk closer towards him   
He'll think I've got nothing to say.   
  
_'Cause I'm feeling nervous   
Trying to be so perfect   
Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it   
Yeah_   
  
I'm so nervous, but I have to do it   
I once again flatter my shirt   
"Um, Harry, can we go somewhere else to talk?"   
"Yeah." he says, and we begin to go up the steps to him dormitory. 


	4. She Will Be Loved

  
.: To Whom it Was Written :.   
A/N: So sorry for the long wait, but I am currently writing 3 other stories, and I didn't really have time for this one. Now I do, so here it is. I've also decided to make the rest of this series songfic, because I have a whole playlist of songs for it.   
  
She Will Be Loved   
_Beauty queen of only eighteen   
She had some trouble with herself   
He was always there to help her   
She always belonged to someone else_   
  
Ginny sat on the other side of the room, avoiding Harry with her friends as she had since the night of their conversation   
She hugged her knees, looking into the fire, thinking.   
_I should go over there to talk to her_   
Colin came up and kissed her   
  
_I drove for miles and miles   
And wound up at your door   
I've had you so many times but somehow   
I want more_   
  
_I was so stupid!__ Harry thought __reading her diary!_   
That was why she was avoiding him   
He had so many opportunities...   
_I need one more_   
  
_I don't mind spending everyday   
Out on your corner in the pouring rain   
Look for the girl with the broken smile   
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile   
And she will be loved   
She will be loved_   
  
That night, that far-off night that they talked, Harry told her about reading her diary.   
He told her everything but one small detail   
The fact that he was in love with her   
She was so beautiful   
She needs someone else's love, not mine, he thought.   
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door   
I want to make you feel beautiful   
I know I tend to get so insecure   
It doesn't matter anymore_   
  
She had the courage to talk to him   
He wanted her to see how beautful she really was   
He was just too insecure to tell her about how he felt   
But that doesn't matter   
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies   
It's compromise that moves us along   
My heart is full and my door's always open   
You can come anytime you want_   
  
_So, this is the downside of love_ thought Harry   
_Rejection_   
He thought of the scenario in his dreams, in which he confessed his love   
And her taking him into her arms   
  
_I don't mind spending everyday   
Out on your corner in the pouring rain   
Look for the girl with the broken smile   
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile   
And she will be loved   
She will be loved_   
  
_I would run around the world for this girl__ he thought   
__Confess to her, in front of Hogwarts, my love_   
She had a half-smile now, watching the fire and thinking of him   
He did the same   
_I don't love her__ he thought   
__What's the use?_ he argued _you can't lie to yourself_   
  
_I know where you hide   
Alone in your car   
Know all of the things that make you who you are   
I know that goodbye means nothing at all   
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_   
  
Her sanctuary   
Her diary   
He knew how she felt   
He knew that he would get her someday   
Colin wasn't the best choice in boyfriends, he cheated on Brigitte   
A moment later, he felt sick with himself   
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door   
I want to make you feel beautiful_   
  
I'll tell her someday   
Make her see, just how beautiful she is   
  
_I don't mind spending everyday   
Out on your corner in the pouring rain   
Look for the girl with the broken smile   
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile   
And she will be loved_   
  
I would die myself   
Before anyone laid a harmful finger on her   
She still smiled a half-smile to the fire   
I'll talk to her, he thought   
He got up and made his way to her   
  
_Yeah   
I don't mind spending everyday   
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_   
  
"Gin?"   
"What do you want?"   
"C-Can I talk to you?"   
  
_Try so hard to say goodbye_   
  
She reluctantly followed him to the corner of the Common Room 


	5. Vindicated

  
.: To Whom It Was Written :.   
A/N: This is my favorite song ever. I am so so so glad to finally be able to use it. This is the fluffiest and end of this series...for now. I will be making another one soon. I'm sorry it had to end so soon, but a sequal is in the makes!   
Vindicated   
  
_Hope   
Dangles on a string   
Like slow spinning redemption   
Winding in and winding out   
The shine of it has caught my eye   
And roped me in so   
Mesmerizing   
So, hypnotizing I am   
Captivated I am_   
  
Ginny looked at Harry with love and emotion bringing tears to her eyes   
She knew, now, that he loved her, as much as she loved him   
She had elegantly redeemed him by sharing their first kiss together   
They went in and out of their second, third and fourth in quick sucsession   
Now they sat by the fire, staring into the other's eyes   
Ginny's brown eyes had called to Harry's green   
Mesmerized, Harry laid his head on her shoulder   
Ginny was in a hypontized kind of state   
They sat in the other's arms, both in their reveries   
  
_Vindicated   
I am selfish, I am wrong   
I am right, I swear I'm right   
Swear I knew it all along and   
I am flawed   
But I am cleaning up so well   
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_   
  
She had forgiven him when he told her of how he felt   
She realized how wrong she had been about the whole situation   
The time was perfect, as Colin had broken up with her   
She knew it all along, the way he would look at her   
They both had their own flaws   
But together, they would make up for them   
Harry suddenly knew why she was beautiful   
  
_So clear   
Like the diamond in your ring   
Cut to mirror your intention   
Oversized, and overwhelmed   
The shine of which has caught my eye   
And rendered me so   
Isolated, so   
Motivated I am certain now that I am_   
  
She was so genuinly sweet   
A diamond in the rough   
No one could stay that mad at another and then vindicate them like that   
Harry felt that same overwhelming emotion again   
But now knew how to make it go back to it's normal butterflies   
He felt different now   
Like he wasn't just the Boy Who Lived   
Because, for the first time in his life, save Sirius, he had loved someone and been loved in return.   
  
_Vindicated   
I am selfish, I am wrong   
I am right, I swear I'm right   
Swear I knew it all along   
And I am flawed   
But I am cleaning up so well   
I am seeing in me now   
The things you swore you saw yourself_   
  
Ginny had dozed off on Harry's shoulder   
He didn't want to wake her   
But he had to, he swore he did   
He lightly tapped her shoulder   
She awoke, looking around, and smiled when she saw Harry   
She saw, reflected, not in his glasses, but his eyes   
Herself, and felt the most loved she ever felt.   
  
_So turn up the corners of your lips   
Part them, and feel my fingertips   
Trace the moment, fall forever   
Defense is paper thin   
Just one touch, and I'd be in   
Too deep now to ever swim   
Against the current   
So let me slip away   
So let me slip, against the current_   
  
His lips met hers', taking her by surprise   
She slowly parted them and his tounge found its' way into her mouth   
Harry wished he could bottle this moment, keep it forever   
He knew that Ginny was the one   
That first kiss told him that   
He was too far in to try to push that thought away   
He felt her heartbeat on his   
And felt at ease for the first time in almost a year   
  
_Slight hope   
Dangles on a string   
Like slow spinning redemption_   
  
Ginny felt a twinge of hope   
For her and Harry   
Their love would be forever   
  
---------------------------   
  
A/N: Told you it was fluffy. This is what you get when you read tales by hopeless romantics... hope you like it and in the meantime, I'll be starting a songfic series about Ron and Hermione, only that one will be a little more, uh, _humorous_


End file.
